


Trek

by orphan_account



Category: Shadow of the Colossus
Genre: Old work, Reference to death, references to violence, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander's thoughts while preparing to seek out a Colossus. Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek

The water burned his wounds, but the stinging got his heart racing again. It was a very real reminder that everything he was going through was actually happening. A part of him kept hoping for the moment when he'd wake up from this nightmare, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. There was no undoing what he'd already started, no running away--and Mono wouldn't be there even if he did.

He took a deep breath before raising his sword into the sun. There were so many Colossi left to fight. The last one was only the fourth. Twelve more to go. How was he ever going to accomplish this?

The light pointed him to his next target. He bit down on his lip, contemplating what may possibly be next. Dormin's riddle consumed his thoughts.

_"It casts a colossal shadow across a misty lake.... As it soars through the sky... To reach it is no easy task."_

A lake was obviously the location. Soars through the sky--some sort of bird? A dragon? He hadn't fought anything like that before. He presumed each Colossus was going to be more difficult to face as he went along. He was only on the fifth one now, and this already seemed impossible. How would he defeat a monster that he can't even climb? What could lie after _this_ one? The last four had been terrifying enough. 

He sheathed his sword and sat back down by the water. Washing his face, he tried to push that memory to the farthest corner of his mind. Blood and dirt dripped between his fingers. Averting his eyes from his palms, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the water. That too he placed at the back of his mind. 

As he walked away from the small pond, his horse was there to greet him. Wander nuzzled against Agro's face, his hands feeling over the softness of her fur. She had a few cuts as well. His heart hurt at the sight, but he knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish this without her. Her wounds were cleaned before he mounted her. Agro was the only company he had here. She couldn't possibly know what her rider was about to put her through, or how many times it would be. Wander was amazed at her loyalty. Those monsters terrified him; but she was always there, trying to reach him. Each time he'd awake in the temple, Agro would be nearby, waiting for him. His quick calls to her were his only reminders that he had a voice, that he was alive. He would never be able to repay the debt of her friendship. 

With a deep breath, he commanded Agro to move. His mind tried to envision the lake. How big it might be, what might be around it. The Forbidden Lands were littered with clusters of ruins from the people who lived here long ago. Those remnants of the past might be key to getting in range of the Colossus. Unless the beast was stationary, this would likely mean he'd be fighting the giant in the air. There might be places to hide. There had been some shelter with the last one, but it didn't make the encounter any less terrifying. The last one being located in a graveyard, he had pondered if he'd be another set of bones among the graves. Hiding among the catacombs did not help.

Their eyes terrified him most. That shift from blue to orange when he would be seen. It now struck a deep fear into him. With the last one, he had gotten right up close to its face when he jumped on it. He couldn't get the image of that creature's face peering down at him from outside the entrance to the catacombs out of his head. Those eyes staring--searching for him.

Fear wouldn't bring Mono back. He needed strength, in body and mind. Dormin's power was clear even now. The color in Mono's skin had started to come back. She really would be able to come back. 

He raised his sword again, directing Agro where it shown brightest.

A fourth of the Colossi had been defeated already, he reassured himself. He could do this, for her. The price was worth it.


End file.
